Kamen Rider Ash
by Deth00-0000
Summary: A young man recives a belt that allows him to transform into the might Kamen Rider Ash who will finsh the fight of an old clan know only as the "Ash Clan" frist fanfic so be nice please! but yay


Kamen Rider Ash

Chapter 1: Rider of the Ash

i do not own Kamen Rider

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lonely night in the middle of an abandoned city as two lone figures were fighting with each other, they're every weapon's clashed in the sadden rain as the two continued to fight each other. He could hear the chatter of the rain as he fought the beast in front of him, he rolled right avoiding a swing by an armed hand with that he took a swing with a huge board sword cutting the beast in the stomach and rolling out of the way again as the beast took another swing at him with his left hand hoping to connect but found nothing but the air where he had been a second earlier. After avoiding that last hit he jumped up with his sword above him and came crashing down with his sword cutting the beast's right side, with that he stood up and looked the beast in the face and spoke

"With this everything will finally came to an end, NOW SCATTER LIKE ASHES IN THE WIND HEAVENLY ASHES MOON SLASH!!!"

With that his blade glowed with a heavenly light with flower pedals surrounding the blade and brought the blade down and slashed at him down the middle and across the stomach, with that the beast roared in pain as it slowly fell to the ground defeated and him walking away as the beast finally reached the ground and just like that the beast burst into flames with that he himself finally fell to the ground himself and felt the rain the cool rain on his skin as he thought to himself it felt like a lifetime when this all started was all he thought right before he blacked out.

It was a sunny day when a young man standing about 6 ft tall with blackish hair with red streaks in, and green eyes came out of a small store carrying three bags full of food, when a another young man with reddish hair and blue streaks running though his hair shout after him.

"Yo Ash wait up man." The young man said as the other young man waited for his friend, when he got to Ash spoke "Took you sweet time huh? John?" Ash said to his friend John when john retorted "What the hell does that mean?" "Whatever you want it to mean I don't really give a shit of you think it might mean."

Ash said as he started to walk away from his friend. "Yo, that bullshit man you cold hearted bastard." John yelled after Ash. "Whatever man you should know this by I now I couldn't care less what you or the world thinks about me." "Damn it why are you always like this?" "Thought I told you already I didn't eat all my greens when I was a kid." Ash retorted to John. Just when another young person called out to Ash "Yeah I wanna know too why you're always like this." A young girl standing about a couple inches shorter than Ash with long black hair with a white streak running down one of her bangs. "Wondering when you would join this get together Yuri." Ash said ignoring her question.

"Hey don't ignore me you asshole, answer my question." Yuri demanded. "No point in answering any questions from anyone really." Ash said right before he turned around to face both John and Yuri. "What do you want from me?" He said annoyed.

Yuri was the first one to speak. "We just want to know why you're so bitter today, that's all." "She's right Ash just what's up."

"It's…its nothing really I just want to be alone that's all." As Ash said that his two friends looked at each other hoping the other had answer as to why he wanted to alone. As Ash walked away from his two friends he thought to himself as to why he does tell them about a meeting he had with a man and talking about an old clan of warriors know as the "Ash Clan" and how they had an ability to transform to armored versions of themselves using whatever weapons they used normally but it sound like a lot bullshit and none of it made sense anyway, why should any of it to him like it mattered it's like the man had said they no were no longer were around. Although he couldn't help but feel that the belt the man had given him was important somehow at least it seemed to the man who then quickly looked out the window and then left suddenly without saying so much as a word to him and then he thought he saw someone staring at him and that's when a car passed by and after it passed the man was gone as well.

When Ash reached his house he unlocked the door and walked right into his room and picked up the golden black and red belt looking at and then turned to see what's need to insert into the belt to what the man had to say what made one ever used to transform. Just as he sat down and looked at the belt he suddenly heard someone breaking into the house with that Ash grabbed the belt and jumped out his window and started to run when he heard voices "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR GO AFTER HIM NOW!!!" A strong male voice commanded those that followed him.

Shit I have to get outta here now, Ash thought to himself as he run into a dead end. "Shit it's a dead end." Ash swore out loud to himself when he heard footsteps running up to where he was, when he turned around and saw the men that were after him when one of them spoke into an ear piece. "We found him sir, he ran right into a dead end." The man said with a smirk on his face only breaking it to speck again. "Understood sir we'll wait for you to get here." Smiling the man turned towards Ash and spoke.

"Looks like you made a bad choice to run kid."

"Yeah well kiss my ass." Ash retorted to the man.

"Got quit the mouth on you don't you?" The man said with another smile on his face.

"Ooh big words that must've been hard for you." Ash said smiling back at the man who was about to come over and grab him when another man came forward and stopped him, who then turned to Ash and spoke.

"Hand over the belt and I might let you live boy." The man said.

"No, I won't hand it over to you or anyone else." Ash told the man.

Amused the man laughed at and said. "I thought that's how you would be so I took you're little friends." The man said smiling. Ash's eyes widen when he said he had his friends with that Ash spoke in rage.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!!!!" Ash yelled in rage when three of the men transformed into some kind of monsters, one looked like a werewolf, the other looked like a cobra, and the last man looked like a beetle.

"Hahaha do you really think it would be easy to take us all on boy?" the wolf had said to him, before he had a chance to respond two men came into view one hold a guy and the other a girl. When both John and Yuri saw Ash they both yell at the same time. "ASH" They both yelled. "YOU BASTARDS, IF YOU WANT THE BELT CAME AND GET IT, HENSHIN!!!" Just as he finished yelling two of the monsters came running at him but both were blinded by dancing ashes surrounding his whole body. As Ash's two friends witnessed the two monsters running towards him when a bright light blinded them all, Yuri was the first one to see where Ash had stood moments before, now where an armored figure stood. The armored figure was as white as snow with what might be a black under suit, the face plate had a cross like design with a black visor.

As both the wolf and cobra stopped due to being blinded Ash's transformation, when they were able see again they saw an armored figure where Ash had been."What the hell is going on here, what the hell happened to him?" both the wolf and cobra said together as they both watched the new rider, waiting for him to make a move. John and Yuri looked on as Ash had turned into the armor figure that stood before them, he then started to speak.

"I STAND HERE ON THE ASHES OF YESTERDAY TO CONFORNT THE FLAME OF TODAY WITH MY BLADE I WILL CUT THOUGH THAT FLAME AND HEAD TOWARDS TOMORROW." Ash yelled at the wolf and cobra he then charged at both the wolf and cobra. When the wolf and cobra saw Ash running towards them they both started they own attack, the cobra started running towards Ash and swiped a clawed hand at Ash who blocked with his sword and then slashed at the cobra chest which sent sparks flying from cobra who from the force of the blow was sent flying into a nearby wall, then if on cue the wolf started to attack swiping a clawed hand at Ash who was hit on his chest and then rolled on the from the attack.

"Is this all the Rider has to offer, ha you no more than a child with his father gun boy." The wolf mocked Ash as he got up to face both the cobra and wolf this time.

"Ha don't make me laugh I have more power in my pinky then you do in your whole body." Ash retorted at the wolf who began to grow angry with every word Ash said.

"IT'S TIME I FINISHED THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" The wolf yelled in anger as he and the cobra ran towards. As Ash watched both the wolf and cobra come running towards him, Ash saw the wolf was behind the cobra and if he stuck he would be powerless to stop the attack from the wolf when a thought popped into his mind. As the wolf was nearing his target with the cobra in front he saw Ash's blade glow white with flower pedals surrounding the blade, then he heard Ash say.

"FLOWER LIKE ASH SLASH." With that Ash brought the blade across both their stomachs cutting both of them in half, and the last thing the wolf ever saw was Ash's back walking towards the others. As Ash walked towards the others he saw the beetle about to come forward when the leader of the group stopped him and spoke.

"I will let you go this one time Rider of the Ash but be warned the next time I will take back that belt." With that the men let go of his friends and rushed towards him awe stuck at his transformation who then removed the key piece from the belt and turned back into himself.

"Dude what the hell just happened?"

"Well let's see my house was broken into, I was chased by a couple of guys, then you two were kidnapped, then I fought those things, oh and did I say I saved you tw….. Oh shit I forgot to pick up Amy, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit she's going to kill me." As Ash ran towards his house and getting on his bike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats it for chapter one tell me what you thought of it


End file.
